


IwaOi - What is this Feeling?

by AshleyMuses



Category: Haikyuu!!
Genre: Angst with a Happy Ending, Developing Relationship, Friends to Lovers, Getting Together, It's not very sad though, Love Confessions, M/M, Misunderstandings, Mutual Pining, Short & Sweet
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-01-15
Updated: 2021-01-15
Packaged: 2021-03-13 04:22:12
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,078
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/28772280
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/AshleyMuses/pseuds/AshleyMuses
Summary: In which Oikawa and Iwaizumi both think that they have unrequited feelings towards the other. Of course, they don’t actually.(I can't write angst so this is shit)
Relationships: Iwaizumi Hajime/Oikawa Tooru
Comments: 4
Kudos: 16





	IwaOi - What is this Feeling?

**Author's Note:**

> I apologize for the lack of words in this oneshot. I promise there will be more words in the future. I was just not sure where to take this. If you would like me to write a part 2, please let me know. The part 2 will probably have more fluff than this chapter.

Iwaizumi had never been one to believe in romantic relationships. Although he had had his deal of confessions from girls and a few short relationships, he never thought there was such a thing as “the one”. That was something that only happened in tv-shows, movies and books; reality was not as pretty. But, Oikawa was just something else. Although he put up a facade a lot and was very annoying at times, Iwaizumi grew from just tolerating his company to wanting to be with him all the time. Many people would think that he just wanted to be with Oikawa all the time because he was his best friend, but he also couldn’t help but think that he was pretty, something that he had never felt about a girl as strongly as he did towards Oikawa. From his beautiful dark brown hair that was always perfectly styled to the shape of his muscles, everything was beautiful and flawless. But, why couldn’t he be nice to him? His mouth just wouldn’t utter the words that he wanted to. He wanted to confess to him cooly, but he knew he’d be a stuttering mess instead. 

That’s why he had been planning his confession for a whole month. Everytime he tried to do it, he would chicken out, telling himself that it was not the right time. He wanted the confession to be perfect, but he knew that that wasn’t how reality worked. And he couldn’t help to wonder what would happen if they broke up. Even if Oikawa did say yes, he might have gotten tired of Iwaizumi and realized that their relationship was a mistake. 

“Stop telling yourself that,” Iwaizumi whispered to himself quietly as he walked to Oikawa’s house, a home that was pretty much his second home at that point. From the time they were 6, Oikawa and Iwaizumi would have sleepovers and would hang out at each other’s houses. Iwaizumi was sure that Oikawa only had platonic feelings for him, but little did he know that Oikawa was thinking about the same thing as he was. 

  
  


Meanwhile, Oikawa was sitting in his room, awaiting Iwaizumi's arrival. He liked Iwaizumi romantically, and he knew he did, but he didn’t think that the latter had the same feelings as him. He always called him names and kicked him. Of course he didn’t like him. So, why would Oikawa even confess to him? If he did, their friendship would be ruined and Oikawa was completely content with what they had already, but he couldn’t help but want more than what they had. He knew it was selfish, he knew he was being selfish, but he wasn’t the perfect human being that he made himself out to be; he didn’t want to show that he was actually an extremely insecure person who only acted the way he did to get compliments. All he longed for was a compliment from Iwaizumi, a compliment that had completely pure intentions and wasn’t a compliment used to get something out of Oikawa or a backhanded compliment that could be taken as both an insult and a compliment. He wanted to ask him for one, but he didn’t want to do it. His pride would never allow him. But part of him wanted a compliment from Iwaizumi that he didn’t try to set up. He just wanted to be going through his daily routine and suddenly receive one, but that wouldn’t happen. Iwaizumi would just insult him. He often wondered to himself: why did he like Iwaizumi? Why didn’t he like one of his fangirls instead? Surely, they would die to date him and they would treat him well. He had never liked girls like that, actually. He wasn’t even sure if he was gay or not because he had only ever had romantic feelings towards anyone except for the raven-haired spiker. 

“Shittykawa! Hurry up!” He heard the spiker’s familiar voice, “I’m here!” 

“I’m coming!” He yelled back. _This is it_ , he decided. _I’m going to be the Oikawa Tooru that Iwa-chan wants me to be._

“Iwaizumi-san. Good morning,” He spoke in a calm and collected voice. 

“Okay, back up here. Keigo (Polite language in Japanese)? Iwaizumi-san? Is there something wrong, Oikawa?” 

“Nothing at all,” Oikawa replied back, “I am okay.” 

“Are you sure?” 

“Since when did you care?” Oikawa whispered. 

“What did you say? You were so quiet.” 

“Why do you care?” Oikawa reworded his sentence. 

“You’re my friend, Oikawa. That’s why I care.” 

“I’m insufferable, aren’t I?” 

“What? No, you’re not!” 

“Why do you always insult me then?” Oikawa demanded, “I’m sorry. I apologize. I didn’t mean to raise my voice. Please forgive me.” 

“I’m sorry, Tooru.” 

“For what? You’ve done nothing wrong.” 

“I have...If you don’t think that I care about you, then I’ve definitely made a mistake.” 

“That’s my fault for being insecure,” Oikawa insisted, “You’re perfect, Hajime. There’s nothing wrong with you!” 

“There is, Tooru. I like you, romantically, and I can’t get myself to say the words properly. I never thought that my confession would really be this way, but I do. I know you don’t feel the same, but please...please allow us to stay friends.” 

“Is this a joke?” Oikawa looked like he was about to cry. 

“Why would it be?” 

“You hate me. You just tolerate me because our parents are friends.” 

“I don’t hate you, Tooru. I know you’re going to reject me but...I couldn’t take it in any longer.” 

“I won’t reject you if you’re serious. Actually, I’ve been thinking about confessing to you for a while, but I thought you hated me.” 

“I’m sorry, Tooru. I’m really bad with words.” 

“It’s okay, so am I, Hajime…” Tooru went to embrace Hajime, his arms tightly squeezing Hajime’s back. 

“Thank you...thank you for accepting me,” Hajime sounded like he was about to tear up. 

“Oh, I’ve made Hajime cry. I’m so sorry. I didn’t mean for it to be like this,” Tooru replied, still in a calm state. He had been detached from emotions for a while but had kept his facade up for years. 

“May I kiss you?” 

“Yes, yes you may. I’m so happy, Hajime.” 

And then their lips met; the kiss was chaste, with nothing but sheer love. There was no motive behind it...there was nothing they needed from each other at that moment except for each other. That would be the start of a long lasting relationship. 

**Author's Note:**

> If you want a place to read all of my oneshots, then use this link to my google docs: https://docs.google.com/document/d/1E1rs2euwvDb2lR4WfCKRpLjJ7Lz0aTO35N6DaL7GNL8/edit?usp=sharing


End file.
